And So It Was
by Kiiru-san
Summary: Not so good at summaries. With the Archdemon slain, and Ferelden united, Our heroes journey was over. But what happened to our Warden, and his companions? M!Cousland/Alistair. Rated M for later chapters.
1. And It Began

I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

~The Beginning~

_Father took one last puff of his cigarette, looking the man in front of him over. Could it really all be true? There was no way of knowing for sure. __The dim light in the bar was nearly smothered out due to the thick fog of smoke that lingered idly in the small room._

_"So then, what say you?" The Brunette questioned as Father blew the smoke out of his mouth, setting the cigar down in the holder._

_"What is it you're asking of me, exactly?" Father questioned the man, clad in silver chainmail armor that shown in the dimmed lighting. I sat idly waiting for the man to answer. I played with my shirtsleeve, glancing up every so often at the two men across from us. The other man, the blonde one, he was about my age. Older I think. His name was, Alistair, I think. And the other man was Duncan. They're Grey Wardens, they're heroes! Father might have already forgotten what they had asked of him in his drunken state, but I didn't. Standing, I held one of my arms towards the door._

_"Please, if I could speak with both of you outside. We'll be back in a minute, father." The Wardens nodded and headed towards the door, while my Father merely grunted and took another swig of his drink. I followed the Wardens out, and took a deep breath, to remove the smoke from my lungs. I looked the two men in front of me over._

_"I apologize for my father, sirs. You've stumbled upon us at our worst, at the moment." I apologized to the men. The brunette, Duncan held a hand up, gesturing for me to stop._

_"There is no need to apologize, I've heard of your troubles as of late. And we are here to offer a way out." Duncan stated, turning to Alistair._

_"Will you inform him of the situation, Alistair, while I go talk to his father." Alistair nodded, and Duncan left us outside alone._

_"Right, well, let's get on with this. I don't know if you've heard about the Blight that is coming upon us, or the war that will take place soon?" Alistair gestured for me to follow him as we took a stroll around the city. Denerim was an amazing city, but I rarely saw anything other than the bar and the Arl's estate. You see, my family are servants for the Arl, were servants for the Arl._

_"I've heard about it, gossip travels fast around here." I said quietly, Alistair nodded, as he stopped, to sit down on a bench near the center of the market._

_"Well, the Grey Wardens are looking for recruits to fight in the coming war against the Blight. We've heard you're skilled with a blade. Is it true?" Alistair glanced at me, a look in his eye, and I knew what he wished to do. I nodded, and smirked slightly._

_"Why don't we duel and you'll find out?" A challenged the youngest of the Wardens. He drew his blade, and hefted his shield off his back. I drew my sword, and unsheathed my dagger. With a nod from Alistair, we began. Blades clashed, Metal against metal. I felt his shield bash against me, and I fell backwards onto the ground. He swung his blade down towards me, and I quickly brought the dagger up to stop it. In a swift movement of my wrist, the blade was flung from his hand, only to clatter to the ground a few feet away. It was over. Alistair grinned, and held his hand out to me. I took it, and stood up. I grabbed his sword, and handed it to him. He sheathed it, and I sheathed mine as well. _

_"Well, I think I've seen all I need to see. Let's head back to the Tavern and see how Duncan and your father are doing._

That was the first time I met him. The man I would soon be in companionship with for years to come.

* * *

I know, It's not the best. These is my first Dragon age fic, and please Rate and Review!

If you have any suggestions, let me know!


	2. Simple Enough

Alright, so I switched it up a bit guys. I decided to stop writing from Mikl's point of view, and write in third person.

It just seems easier with all the point of view switches that are going to be coming up.

* * *

'Alistair! No!' Mikl repeated it over and over in his head. This wasn't about to happen. He couldn't lose him now. His body reacted on it's own. He ran, faster than he had ever ran before. He had caught up to him, and was passing him. 'Maker, please, please, let me get there before him. He can't die now.' He thought to himself. He grabbed a sword from one of his fallen allies. He was going to make it. Leaping, the sword made contact. He tore through the beast's throat, and it let out a blood curdling howl.

"Mikl! Don't do it!" Alistair screamed from behind him. But it was already too late. He drove the sword through the Archdemon's head. A bright light began to surround the creature and himself. An explosion rang through the air.

Down below, the Darkspawn began to scatter. The Archdemon was killed; they had no leader. They retreated underground. The war was over; the blight was over. Ferelden was saved. But at what cost?

Alistair fell to his knees. How could it have come to this? Why did it have to be him, the only friend he'd had since Ostagar. The only man alive that knew almost everything about him. His head fell into his hands, and Oghren placed a hand on his shoulder. Wynne went to the fallen Warden's side.

"Excuse me," Wynne attempted to get the two men's attention. Both of them ignored her and continued their mourning. She shook her head and stated to their deaf ears,

"He's still alive."

A few months passed, and things in Ferelden began to return to normal. Though no one had yet forgotten about the great deed our heroes did. The Hero of Ferelden had slain the Archdemon, and saved his country. The two Grey Wardens had single handedly united Ferelden, and won the war against all odds. Alistair was crowned King, and a large parade was in his honor. Everyone form their company was their, except for two.

Morrigan had left right after the battle, no one had heard from her since. And Mikl, he hadn't yet recovered. No one was quite sure if he ever would. But Alistair was hopeful. Mikl was kept in the finest quarters, with the best of the best attending to him in his still unconscious state. Days continued to pass, then weeks.

Everyone was giving up hope.

Alistair sat in the King's Quarters, reading over some paperwork. But his mind was elsewhere. He was worried about Mikl.

"He's been in this state too long." He thought to himself. "The doctors and mages all said he should have woken up long ago. But why isn't he?" Alistair shook his head, setting the papers down. He stood from his chair, and was about to head to the kitchen, when he remembered he was clad only in his sleepwear. Scratch that, he was only in the pants of his sleepwear. He was about to turn from the door, when he heard a light knock ring from the other side. He contemplated opening it shirtless. What if it was a Noble, or someone of the sort. He shook his head, and reached for the door handle anyways, turning it and swinging the door open slightly.

"Yes?" He stated, yawning slightly and rubbing an eye. It was dark out in the hallway, so he couldn't see the person clearly. The person had no response, so he opened the door a little more. He was about to ask the person a question when they moved.

"Alistair!" Mikl yelled, embracing the man in a hug. Alistair was shocked for a moment. 'Who in the castle could this possibly be?' He thought to himself. He then got a glimpse of the person's face, and grinned to himself.

"Mikl!" he yelled with excitement. "You're awake! But, How, When?!" He couldn't seem to form the words right.

"Don't hurt yourself, Stair!" Mikl joked, unleashing the man from his grasp. "Well, my King, what have I missed?" He teased the new King. Alistair made a face that made Mikl hold his arms up in defense.

"Calm down, calm down! I was only joking!" He yelled, grinning his normal dopey grin. Alistair shook his head, and leaned against the desk in his room.

"You have not missed much. There was a parade in our honor, my coronation, after that, it's been paperwork and complaints." Alistair wracked his brain for anything excited that happened, while Mikl sat on the bed and pouted.

"I missed a parade! No fair, you should have waited!" He practically screamed at Alistair. Alistair was about to protest, when he noticed Mikl looking as if he were about to faint.

"Er, Mikl, maybe you should lay down…" He suggested, worried for the younger man. Mikl shook his head, and looked up at Alistair with a charming smile.

"I'm fine, Stair!" He said, laughing slightly. "You worry too much! You sound like my mothe-" He cut himself off, closing his eyes for a second. "Mother.." Mikl shook his head, and once again smiled at Alistair. But Alistair could tell there was pain behind that smile. It wasn't his normal, charming smile; It was fake. Alistair took in a gulp of breath, and readied himself for any reaction, for he was about to ask a very personal question.

"Er, Mikl…" He said quietly. "When D-Duncan and I came to find you in Denerim, I was wondering.. H-how exactly did your family become servants to the Arl…?" Alistair looked at the younger man, awaiting a response. The only response he received though, was a soft snore from the bed. Alistair shook his head, chuckling to himself. He stood, making his way quietly to the bed, and on his way grabbing one of the spare blankets. He placed it on top of the man, and smiled to himself.

"Goodnight, Mikl." He whispered, and strode out of the room, to go rest in the guest's quarters.

* * *

So, I've seemed to have done it again, and hurt my ankle, so this story will be updating quite quickly. That is, if I don't decide to pick up my guitar for a little bit. But please, rate and review!


	3. Losing It

Well, for one, I'd like to thank Crystal-chan for all your support!

Next up, I'd like to say that this is a bit of a pathetic chapter, I seem to have kept having problems when it came to figuring out what to have happen next.

* * *

A stir came from the pile of blankets in the center of the bed. Alistair looked up from his papers, as Mikl sat upright, drenched in sweat.

"Is everything alright, Mikl?" Alistair asked softly, not wanting to scare the younger man, seeing as he had not yet noticed that he was sitting at the desk, going over some paperwork. Mikl's eyes slammed shut, but a few seconds later, opened again. He smiled sweetly at Alistair, and shook some wet blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." He stated, rubbing the back of his tanned neck with his hand. He couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed. "Just a nightmare…" He sighed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, looking around.

"Er… 'Stair, I don't exactly have any clothes.." He trailed off, blushing a deep red. Alistair looked the young man over, and smiled to himself. He stood, and moved over to a fine oak dresser. Slowly sliding open on of the drawers, he rummaged through it, and found some fine looking clothes, with brilliant patterns on them. He turned, and walked across the room to Mikl, placing the clothes on the bed next to the younger man, making sure to linger next to him for a minute, taking in the sight of Mikl sweaty, and on _his_bed. He shook his head and moved to the door, opening it slightly. But before he could exit, Mikl said;

"'Stair, wait… I wanted to say thank you… for everything." Alistair looked back at the other male, smiling slightly.

"No need to thank me. You are my fellow Grey Warden, after all." Alistair couldn't tell him what he really wanted to say. Couldn't tell him that he would have gone through hell and back if it meant he was safe.

"Well, thank you still." Mikl said, before Alistair closed the door. Mikl began changing, as Alistair leaned against the wall just outside the door. A few minutes passed, and Alistair sighed. A few more passed. He was starting to get a little worried, when he heard an audible 'thud' sound from behind the door. Frantic, Alistair threw the door open, only to see Mikl, half naked, on the ground, struggling with the pants.

"Oh, for the love of the Maker!" Mikl cried, attempting to stand again. "O-oh, 'Stair!" He breathed, blushing slightly. Alistair couldn't help but laugh, holding himself back from making a joke to cover the fact that he couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Would you like some help?" Alistair offered, his voice low. But the words, which were obviously meant to seduce him, flew right over Mikl's head. Mikl merely laughed, giving up on trying to stand again.

"I suppose I seem pretty pathetic right about now, huh?" Mikl mused, finally getting the pants on. He slid the shirt with ease over his head, the red still apparent in his cheeks.

"No more than usual," Alistair sighed. How could Mikl be so oblivious to everything? He shook his head, helping Mikl up again. They stood there for a few seconds, neither of them could think of something to say to another. Alistair was about to attempt to force something out, when Mikl wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Alistair was obviously nervous. But he returned the embrace, and he found himself smiling once again. Mikl looked up at Alistair, with his bright blue eyes. Mikl flinched, and stepped back from Alistair.

"I-I'm sorry, Alistair," Mikl stammered out. His face was burning red, but Alistair just thought it was cute.

"It's okay, Mikl." Alistair replied, moving to wrap his arms once more around Mikl, this time closer to his waist. Alistair's mind was racing, his heart also. Mikl had gone still, and he rested his head between the taller man's neck and shoulder. He couldn't help himself, and he took in the man's scent- Leather and Sweat. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking like that.

"I-I think I should go for a walk…" Mikl wriggled from Alistair's grip, his face burning even redder than before, and hurried out the door. Alistair sighed, sitting down on the bed with his head in his hands.

"I'm such an idiot…" He groaned, thinking over his mistake. Little did he know that Mikl was waiting just outside the door, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, Mikl caught his breath, and his face had returned to the normal color. He quickly mover through the hallways, seeking out Wynne.

* * *

Well, that's that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!

I've already started on the next one, though it might not be done for a bit, with Finals coming up!

Thanks again!


	4. To An Extent

**To An Extent~**

"And, I-I couldn't breathe, Wynne. I don't know what to do." Mikl sighed, his head hanging back, staring at the sealing. Wynne merely chuckled.

"Ah, what I would give to be young and in love again…" Wynne was looking at Mikl now, smiling. Mikl tilted his head slightly to look at Wynne.

"L-Love? I'm not in love with Alistair, I mean- we're not-I'm not- He's a guy!" Mikl practically yelled. He quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, attempting to hush himself, so other would not hear.

"It is not unheard of, for males to feel emotions for other males, my dear Mikl. And you and Ser Alistair have been through so much…" Wynne trailed off, as Mikl began to blush more. He stood abruptly, muttering a quick goodbye to Wynne, and exited the room, heading for the kitchen to find something to eat.

Alistair was sitting in the Dining Hall, munching on some of the finest cheese in all of Ferelden. He was alone, with only the sound of his thoughts, when he heard the door creak open. He looked up from his food to see Mikl. He swallowed hard, his mouth running dry. Mikl had barely stepped through the door, when he stopped in his tracks, his eyes automatically hitting the floor.

"Oh, uhm, hello, Your Highness." Mikl whispered quietly. Before he knew it, Alistair was in front of him. Mikl's heart began beating, faster and faster. They were so close; he could practically feel Alistair's breath on him. If it weren't for the small tray of food, the distance would have been even less. Mikl looked up, looked into Alistair's beautiful eyes.

"Don't call me Your Highness." Alistair demanded in a stern tone. It almost scared Mikl, how his personality seemed to had changed since they first met. But then something changed in Alistair's features. They softened, and he smiled. Mikl looked back down at the ground, and maneuvered his way around the older male, sitting as far away from where Alistair's feast of cheese's sat. Alistair let out a long, audible sigh, and returned to his seat. His eyes never left Mikl. He had ruined everything. The rest of their meal was in silence. Alistair had finished his cheeses long before Mikl had finished his food, but still sat there. Mikl finished his meal about ten minutes later, and stood. Without saying a word, he left for the door, leaving his plates for the maid's to clean. He reached for the handle on the door, but it never made it. Alistair had grabbed his wrist, whirling him around so they were chest to chest. Mikl pushed the knot out of his stomach, to keep his intense look.

"Let go of me, Alistair." He demanded. His only response was a stern stare. He could see the fire in Alistair's eyes. Before he could realize what was happening, Alistair had Mikl pinned against the door, both wrists were trapped in Alistair's one hand, and pinned above Mikl's head. This isn't exactly how Alistair wanted this to go, but he was running on instincts now. Mikl mumbled a warning to Alistair.

"Stop this, Alistair, please…" He begged, but Alistair wasn't going to hear it. Mikl closed his eyes, looking away from the older man. Alistair cupped Mikl's face in his free hand, and turned his head so they were nose to nose again. Mikl wasn't sure what would happen next, but he braced himself. He sucked in a deep breath, just as Alistair's lips crashed with his own. Mikl's eyes snapped open, widening with shock, but he didn't resist. It was passionate, and slightly rough, but Mikl didn't mind it. He could feel a low moan vibrate through Alistair's chest. Releasing Mikl's hands, Alistair couldn't help himself. Both his hands went to exploring the smaller man's body. Mikl's hand instantly went to Alistair's chest, pushing the man away; he needed to breathe. Panting slightly, Mikl glared in Alistair's direction, looking the man over. This was wrong; so, so wrong. But, Mikl found himself liking it. Alistair's face had turned a bright red.

"I'm sorry…" Alistair stuttered out. "I'll be leaving now," As he headed for the door. But there was no way out; Mikl was still against the door. Mikl's ragged breathing hadn't ceased, and as Alistair began to make his move for the door, but it was no use. Mikl's hands had gone to Alistair's waist, pulling him closer.

"Alistair…" Mikl couldn't think of anything to say, so once again their lips clashed. Mikl pushed away from the door, and they moved closer to the table. Mikl moved his hips, placing one of his legs between Alistair's legs, and pushed the larger man onto the table, enjoying the noise Alistair made at this new position. Grinding into Alistair's groin, forced the man to moan, allowing Mikl full access to the other man's mouth. His tongue explored deep into the over man, running over his teeth, his bottom lip, and tongue. Mikl pulled away, allowing Alistair to breath, when they heard voices echoing from the hallway outside. Mikl quickly regained himself, taking a seat in a nearby chair. Alistair had not recovered from the experience as quickly, so Mikl grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him into the chair next to him, as Wynne and Leliana both appeared through the doorway. Deep in conversation, neither of their companions had so much as glanced their way. By then the blush on Alistair's face had gone done slightly, but the red tinge was still visible.

"Alistair…" Mikl began. "About what just happened… I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking…" before Mikl could stammer out another sentence, Alistair had pressed their lips together once again, before he stood, and left the Dining Hall, leaving Mikl with a content smile on his face.

Mikl hadn't seen Alistair since the confrontation in the Dining Hall. He had been too busy with all the complaints the people of Ferelden. So, Mikl decided he'd go for a walk, visit the nearly rebuilt Denerim. He hadn't been back very often. No since he left for Ostagar. He shook his head as he stood in the gateway, memories flooding back to him. Memories he had suppressed for so long. He felt the tears begin to swell up, and he shook his head, attempting to hold them back. He rubbed his eyes, and continued through the city. He knew where he was headed, the Arl of Denerim's estate. More importantly, he was headed for the Arl himself. His hand clutched his dagger tightly, as he passed through his gate. His Grey Warden armor shone brightly in the hot sun. The Guards at the front doors to the estate demanded for him to halt, but his armor soon hushed them. He pushed the doors open, stepping inside. The estate had been rebuilt, but looked exactly as it had when he had roamed the halls, cleaning every bit he could, trying to make as much money as he possibly could. And then his mother, his beautiful, sweet mother.. He closed his eyes tightly, and opened them again. He turned, to take a hallway to the throne room. Swinging the door open, he stormed in. Arl Howe sat in his chair, looking the same as he had those several years ago, when he had left that forsaken hellhole. Howe raised a brow.

"Ah, and what have we here? A Grey Warden? I should be honored." The man said, standing to bow.

"Save it, Howe." Mikl snapped, as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where is my father?" he demanded, taking a step closer to the man.

"Your father? Well, I don't quite know of whom you speak of. Unless, could it be? Has the young master Cousland finally become a man? My, my, this is quite a surprise." The man mused. "Ah, well your father, you see, I had to have him thrown in the dungeon. He decided he felt the need to try and steal from me." Howe grinned at Mikl.

"Release him, now." Mikl demanded. Howe shook his head.

"You would take such a tone with the man who accepted your family, after your mother's… accident?" That put Mikl over the edge. His dagger was drawn, and he was rushing at Howe. His mind was clouded, he couldn't think straight. But his dagger did not make contact with Flesh as he had hoped; instead a metal clink rang from the shield that blocked him from his blade, and Howe. The person had taken a stance behind his shield, and Mikl could not see his face.

"Whoever you are, I suggest you move. I am not here to bring any unnecessary harm." Mikl warned, never removing his blade from the shield.

"Stand down, Mikl." He recognized that voice. But how..?

"Move, Alistair. This doesn't involve you." Mikl voice was rising. If Alistair was going to stand between him and his goal, then Mikl was not going to spare him.

"Mikl, as King of Ferelden, I demand you stand down." Mikl could here the plea in Alistair's voice, but he couldn't think straight.

"Alistair.. He killed my mother…" The tears were threatening to overflow again, but he held them back. "I will kill him." Mikl went stealthy, dipping into the shadows, and out of sight. Alistair kept his shield in place, and looked around, on alert. Before anyone could respond, Mikl had appeared behind Howe, his dagger pressed against his throat.

"Mikl, stop!" Before Alistair could finish his sentence, he had already finished the deed. Howe lay at his feet in a pool of blood. The tears were streaming down Mikl's face, and Alistair was now at his side.

"Alistair, I'm so sorry… I-I wasn't thinking clearly." He managed to breath out between sobs. Alistair wrapped his arms around Mikl, not caring who saw. Mikl sobbed into Alistair's chest. The sobs began to soften into whimpers after a few minutes, and in about five more minutes, Mikl had stopped the tears altogether.

"Come now, Mikl, let us get your father…" Alistair suggested, looking down at Mikl with loving eyes. A guard from behind them cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but the Cousland servant has been transferred somewhere… He was taken away last night." Mikl fists clenched, as he stormed out of the estate. This was too much for him to handle. Plus, he had already brought enough disgrace to Alistair. Alone, he returned to the Royal Castle, retreating to his quarters. With the door locked, Mikl only wished to be left with his thoughts. But that was not the case. As soon, Alistair had returned to the castle. A knock came form the door, but Mikl paid it no attention. Alistair, being King, of course had ways around locked doors. Quickly unlocking it, he swung the door open slowly. Mikl was already in bed, curled up into a ball in the middle of the mattress. Alistair sighed, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He made his way over to the bed, sitting beside Mikl.

"You know your actions will not go without consequence." Alistair remarked after a while. Mikl didn't stir, just laid there, staring blankly at the wall. Alistair sighed, and began removing his armor to get a little more comfortable. Alistair wore no shirt underneath his armor, only a pair of loose fitting pants. Mikl rolled over, to face Alistair, although Alistair's back was to him. He began lightly tracing patterns on the bare skin of the man's back.

"I suppose…" Mikl replied. "It was something I had to do, Alistair… I had promised her that I would get revenge." Mikl closed his eyes, sighing. Alistair shivered at the touch, much to the like of Mikl. Alistair moved, facing Mikl now. He lay down next to the younger man, facing him so he could look into his eyes.

"What did happen to your mother, Mikl? And I don't want you to avoid the question like you have all the other times." Alistair said in a strong, but soft tone. Mikl opened his eyes, just staring at Alistair for a moment.

"It happened… about a month and a half before Duncan and yourself showed up at the Tavern… My family and the Arl's family were good friends… Especially Howe and my Mother. They had been friends since childhood. I'm not sure on the details exactly, maybe an affair, or my mother knew something about how that she wasn't supposed to? I don't know, but one night, Howe's men raided our estate… So many were killed…" He shivered, remember the scene he saw when he awoke. "I hurried to my mother's room, hers was closest… I found her just as Howe struck her down. The he fled. I tried to follow, but I had to find my father…" Mikl was holding back tears again. As a lone tear fell, Alistair wiped it away.

"I'm sorry Mikl, I-I didn't know…" Alistair could not thing of anything else to say. They lay there, staring at each other. After a few minutes, Mikl chuckled.

"You apologize like you could have done something." Mikl said, smiling at Alistair.

"I just wish I would not have tried to stop you earlier." Alistair replied, placing a hand on Mikl's shoulder. Mikl rolled back over, and scooted closer to Alistair. Soon, Alistair could feel soft vibrations emitting from Mikl's chest. Wrapping an arm around Mikl's waist, Alistair soon drifted to sleep also.

* * *

A quick movement had awoken Alistair from his slumber. He blinked once, to focus his eyes. Mikl was panting softly, but still asleep. His eyes were shut tight, his face an expression that Alistair couldn't quite place. Softly, Alistair shook Mikl; He was covered in a layer of sweat. Mikl's eyes flew open, and his breathing slowed slightly.

"A-Alistair…" Mikl started, before their lips crashed together violently. Alistair groaned quietly. The passion in the kiss, it was a little overwhelming. Mikl broke the kiss, allowing Alistair to breath. Quickly, Mikl looked away, his face burning red.

"I'm sorry, Alistair… I had a dream… it was- I'm sorry." Mikl sighed, still refusing to look at the older man lying next to him. Alistair merely chuckled, crawling on top of Mikl, cupping his face in his calloused hand, and turning it so he could look into the younger man's eyes. He placed one knee between Mikl's thighs, pressing slightly against the ridge that was beginning to form in his pants.

"Don't be sorry." Alistair whispered, before their lips connected again. No longer able to contain himself, Alistair's hand explored every visible part of Mikl's body, running over his well chiseled features. Mikl emitted soft moans, much to Alistair's pleasure. Pressing his knee harder into Mikl's groin, Mikl moaned, opening his mouth, allowing Alistair access. His tongue began to explore every inch of Mikl's mouth. Breaking the kiss, Alistair pressed light kisses across Mikl's square jaw, stopping to nibble at his ear lobe. Mikl squirmed underneath Alistair, his breath hitching.

"I-Is this too much?" Alistair asked softly, looking down at Mikl. All he got in response was soft nibbles along his collarbone. Alistair let out a low growl, tilting his head back. Mikl took this as his chance, flipping Alistair onto his back, as he worked at the laces on Alistair's trousers. Alistair took a sharp intake of breath, closing his eyes. Mikl's mouth never left the other man's earlobe, as he ran a finger in a circular pattern around the other man's tanned waste line. Alistair let out a soft moan, and Mikl smiled slightly, leaving the man's ear alone, to look at Alistair.

"Are you sure you want to do this…?" Mikl asked. "You are the King of Ferelden. If this ever got out…" Before Mikl had even finished his sentence, a soft knock reverberated from the door across the room. Mikl sighed in disappointment, and climbed off of Alistair, much to Alistair's disapproval. He muttered an "I'm coming, before cracking the door open slightly. Alistair could hear nothing of the conversation between the beautiful man across the room, and whoever was on the other side of the door. All he saw was a large grin from Mikl, his face turning a bright red. Alistair felt angry; he thought he was the only one who could make the younger man blush like that. Mikl disappeared into the hall, and returned a minute later, the red tinge still apparent on his face. Climbing back onto the bed, Mikl positioned himself over Alistair once again.

"Now where were we?" He purred seductively in Alistair's ear. Alistair pressed his palms against Mikl's chest, forcing him back so they were nose to nose now.

"Who was at the door?" Alistair asked, completely serious now. Mikl pouted slightly, glaring down at Alistair.

"You're no fun, Alistair." Mikl sighed, and began climbing off of the other man. Alistair's arms shot up, holding Mikl in place. His grip was rough, but gentle at the same time.

Alistair asked again; "Who was at the door?" Mikl gave Alistair a quizzical look.

"It was just Wynne. Maker, Alistair, what is wrong with you?" Alistair let out a sigh of relief. It was only Wynne, not someone better than him, that made the younger man blush.

"What did she need?" Alistair questioned. Mikl could feel his breath on his neck, and he shivered.

"She said there were a few reports of "ruckus". She came to check it out…" Mikl said, losing his train of thought when he looked into Alistair's eyes.

"And? What did you tell her?" Alistair questioned, snapping Mikl out of his daze.

"I told her nothing… She already knew." Mikl mumbled the last part, waiting for Alistair's reaction.

"She, WHAT?!" Alistair practically yelled. "But, how?" Mikl shrugged, tracing circles on Alistair's chest.

"I've talked to her a few times about… how I feel about you." Mikl said, blushing. Alistair smiled, his sweet, crooked smile, and their lips met once more.

"I should get back to my room, before anyone gets suspicious." Alistair mumbled. Mikl whimpered softly in protest. But climbed off of Alistair anyways. Alistair sighed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Mikl watched as the man's perfectly chiseled body moved to place his armor back on. Mikl chewed his bottom lip softly, as Alistair exited the room.

* * *

Well, that's it for the next chapter. I couldn't study, I was too concentrated on this story.

Looks like I'm in trouble for Finals! Oh well. Please R&R


	5. Ever So Sweet

Ever So Sweet.

The sun peaked through the window to Mikl's room, causing the man to stir from his slumber once more. Cracking an eye open, his sight was filled by Alistair's smiling face.

"Well this is a new sight to wake up too." Mikl said just before yawning, rubbing and eye and sitting up. Alistair merely chuckled, moving from the bedside to sit by the window. Mikl couldn't help but grin, seeing the sun hit Alistair's tan face. He looked the man over, taking in his quite elegant attire. He wore a black shirt, which formed to his perfect body. The shirt was encrusted with beautiful gold patterns that glinted in the sunlight.

"What's the occasion, Stair?" Mikl asked, standing from the bed to stand next to Alistair, looking up into the man's eyes.

"Well, I'm heading to Orzammar for a meeting with King Bhelen…" Alistair said, grinning. "I was hoping you would accompany me. King Bhelen seemed to have taken a liking to you the last time we were there, and I thought maybe you'd be able to help me with a few negotiations." Mikl smiled.

"Of course I'll come with you, Stair!" Mikl said cheerfully. "Just, let me get ready, alright? When are we leaving?" Alistair placed a soft kiss on Mikl's cheek.

"Two hours. Pack lightly, our caravan is small, and we need to be able to fit in it." Alistair said with a grin, heading over to the door, leaving Mikl blushing.

* * *

Two hours later, Mikl was waiting on the road, along with the caravan that would be accompanying the two. Alistair was already at least twenty minutes late, and Mikl was getting impatient. Mikl climbed onto the back of the Caravan, sighing. No more than a few minutes later, Wynne and Alistair had appeared on the road in front of him.

"What took you so long?!" Mikl glared at Alistair, crossing his arms. Wynne laughed quietly at how childish the young man was acting. Alistair merely smiled, tossing Wynne and his own bags past Mikl and into the caravan.

"Sorry, sorry. I had to make some last minute plans." Alistair muttered, stretching. Mikl noticed that he wore no armor.

"Hey, 'Stair, if we're going all the way to Orzammar, don't you need some armor? What if we get attacked?" Mikl stumbled over his words, and he didn't know why.

"Well, we're not going to Orzammar anymore." Alistair said, before the Caravan hitched forward, nearly throwing Mikl off the back. His positioned himself farther back in the Caravan, away from the edge, as they began to move forward.

* * *

Mikl opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep? How long had he been out? He opened the door to the Caravan, and looked around. Wynne and Alistair were nowhere to be found. He hopped out of the Caravan and looked at himself. Someone had removed his armor. He shook his head. He felt groggy. He looked around, noticing that there was a small note stuck to the door. He read it to himself.

'Mikl, meet us in the Market when you wake up.'

~Alistair

Mikl sighed, heading through the main gates into the Market area of the city. It seemed oddly quiet today, not like it used to be. In fact, there seemed to be no one in the market other than a few elves, and a dwarve. He sighed, where had they gone off too? One of the elves, a small boy, ran up to him, handing him a note.

"Letter, sir!" He yelled before running off. Alistair opened the letter, once again reading the contents in his head.

'Wynne and I have gone to visit an old friend. Meet us at the Gnawed Noble tavern.'

~Alistair

The tavern. Great. He knew exactly where that was, unless things had been changed since the rebuilding of Denerim. He shook his head, and headed in the direction of the tavern. Pushing the doors open, he was greeted by a room full of people yelling, "Surprise!" but he saw only one of them. Alistair sat at the bar, a mug in his hand, and his wide, crooked smile on his face. Alistair stood, moving through a crowd of people, to stand in front of Mikl with his arms spread open wide.

"Well? It's not exactly a parade, but it'll do as a celebration for now, huh?" Alistair said. Mikl grinned, his eyes lighting up.

"This is all for me?! 'Stair, you shouldn't have!" Mikl yelled, holding himself back from wrapping his arms around the older man. Instead, he merely grabbed a drink from one of the nearest waitresses, and lifted the mug up to his lips. Alistair downed the last of his drink, setting the mug on the table.

"Well, enjoy yourself. I've got something else to attend to. Don't leave though, I'll be back!" Alistair said cheerfully, before disappearing among the crowd of people.

The party went on for hours, everyone congratulating the "Hero of Ferelden". Honestly, Mikl was never one for parties. So he took his leave to one of the back rooms to get away from all the commotion for a bit. He had just lain down on one of the couches when the door opened behind him. Alistair stepped through the door, looking quite exerted.

"Mikl. Come with me." Alistair said in an almost emotionless voice. Mikl sighed, so much resting. He stood, and followed Alistair out the door.

"Where are we going?" Mikl questioned, but Alistair merely ignored him, grabbing his Mikl's forearm to lead him through the crowd of people. When they had made it outside, into the open, Alistair still didn't let go of Mikl. He led him towards a building that Mikl had never seen before. They stopped in front of the large, magnificently designed wooden doors. Alistair finally looked down at Mikl, smiling.

"Welcome to your new home, Arl Cousland." Alistair said, kneeling in front of Mikl. Mikl began to blush slightly, doing his best to cover it up.

"You are the only living Cousland left. I saw it your right." Alistair said with a chuckle. Mikl couldn't help but wrap his arms around Alistair for a mere moment, before regaining his composure. He knelt on the ground in front of Alistair.

"Thank you, your highness." He said, before standing again, and pushing the doors open into the Main Hall. The giant room was empty, as was the rest of the estate, Mikl figured.

"Well, I think we should continue where we left off last night." Mikl whispered in Alistair's ear, pulling him into one of the side hallways, in case someone happened to wander in. Mikl made quick work of Alistair's shirt, and it landed on the floor beside them. Alistair let out a small moan as Mikl nipped at his collarbone. Alistair, using all of his willpower, pushing Mikl back slightly.

"We shouldn't do this here…" Alistair whispered between sharp intakes of breath. He quickly scooped up his shirt, before leading Mikl down the hallway farther. Opening a door, he was led into a large room. Alistair pushed Mikl down onto the bed, attacking his mouth. Mikl fumbled with the laces on Alistair's trousers, gasping slightly as he brushed the rather large ridge that was forming in Alistair's pants. Alistair's breath hitched at the light touch, and Mikl decided he liked it. He began to stroke Alistair's still growing erection through the leather of his trousers. Alistair let out low growls, as he began to remove the loose shirt from Mikl's body.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this, 'Stair?" Mikl mumbled, burying his head in Alistair's neck.

"Yes. I need this, I need _you._" Alistair stated before removing the trousers that covered the rest of the younger man's body. He took a minute to take the young man in, and smiled to himself. Mikl blushed under Alistair's gaze as he finished fumbling with the laces on the trousers. They easily slid off, showing the complete length of Alistair's erection. Alistair let out a low moan as Mikl slid his hand down its length. Mikl pushed the other man onto his back, nipping at Alistair's collarbone. He began to work his way lower, stopping to bite at one of the man's nipples. Alistair arched his back at the wave of pleasure that washed over him. But still, Mikl continued to move down. Mikl reached Alistair's waistline, running his tongue along his hip. Alistair's breaths came in quick, sharp intakes, and Mikl could tell that he was obviously new to this. When Alistair's breathing began to return to normal, Mikl plunged, trying his best to take Alistair's length into his mouth. Alistair let out long, drawn out moans, much to Mikl's approval.

"Oh, Maker…" Alistair mumbled, and his back arched. Alistair finished soon, but Mikl was determined to go a few more rounds before the night was over…

* * *

Dawn awoke Alistair from his sleep, and Mikl was nowhere to be found. They had gone for, Alistair couldn't recall how long. He pushed the covers off of himself, recalling the events of last night. He was sore, tired, and there were plenty of scratches, and hickeys where there normally shouldn't be. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stood, collecting clothes from the dresser across from the bed. He pulled a pair of trousers out, sliding them on. He then pulled a shirt over his head, and headed out the door. Alistair explored the estate, eventually finding Mikl sitting at the table in the dining hall. He walked up behind the smaller man, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Good morning, Love." Alistair whispered into Mikl's ear, and Mikl smiled. He turned his head to place a light kiss on Alistair's lips, before going back to his cup of tea. Alistair had just removed his arms from around Mikl's shoulders, when the door flung open. Eamon strolled in, grinning widely.

"I hope all is in order? I've had my men working on this place restlessly!" He said as he kneeled before Mikl.

"Oh, please, Eamon! You do me too much honor! We're all friends here, no need to be so formal!" Mikl chuckled, as Eamon stood straight again. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"This was the least I could do. You saved Ferelden, but you also went out of your way to help my family. I suppose this is my thanks to you." Eamon said, glancing around.

"It was no problem at all. Connor sounds like a good kid, and no child deserves to be killed for attempting to help his father. And I was not about to condemn your wife." Mikl said, thinking back to that night.

"How is Connor doing, by the way?" Mikl asked. He hadn't heard much about the boy.

"Well, he's been sent off to the circle for the proper education he should get. Much to the dismay of my dear Isolde." He said, sighing. Mikl stood, smiling at Eamon.

"It's what was best for the boy. We wouldn't want something like that happening again." Mikl said. "I think I'll go visit him soon, see how he's doing. But for now, I have duties to attend to, so please excuse me." With that, Mikl left, leaving Alistair and Eamon in the Dining Hall.

* * *

And that's it for this Chapter! Please, R&R.

Finals this week, so not much writing to be going on.


	6. Revelation

I don't know why it's taken me so long to post this chapter. No motivation I suppose. Writer's block definately added to it.

I don't own 99.8% of these characters, they all belong to Bioware.

* * *

Revelation

Eamon took a seat next to Mikl at the dining table, and took a glance around.

"Mikl seemed pleased with the place, don't you agree?" He said, his eyes resting on Alistair. Alistair nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"I suppose he'll want to live here now.." Alistair's voice trailed away. He was more speaking to himself than to Eamon.

"Well, I would hope so, I put a lot of work into this place." Eamon's happy, go-lucky expression changed, and he placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"What's wrong Alistair?" He asked. Alistair shook his head, and mustered up a fake smile.

"Nothing, I'm fine! I'm going to head back to the palace. It was great seeing you, Eamon." With that, Alistair took off out the door, leaving Eamon sitting alone. He shook his head, and set off to find Mikl.

* * *

Mikl was sitting at the desk in the main quarters, taking in everything. He was still in shock. This whole thing was not something he had expected. A light knock rang from the door. Mikl stood, moving towards the door. He opened it, only to see Eamon's face.

"Eamon! Come in!" he said with a grin, holding the door open. Eamon stepped inside, and took a seat at the desk. Mikl sat on the opposite side of him.

"Now, how can I help you?" Mikl asked, grinning. Eamon smiled at the young man's excitement, and nodded.

"Well, you see, Alistair seemed a bit… Odd, after you left. He seemed a little disappointed, thinking that you might want to live here, instead of at the palace. I don't see why it's a big deal to him, but you may want to talk to him." Eamon explained, then stood and left. Mikl sighed, and followed Eamon out.

* * *

Mikl found Alistair in his quarters back at the palace, staring out one of the grand windows.

"I'll live here if you want me to, 'Stair." He said in a soft voice. When Alistair didn't reply, Mikl moved over to his side, wrapping an arm around the bigger man's waste. Alistair sighed, and returned the embrace.

"Do whatever makes you happy." Alistair mumbled, and Mikl laughed. The smaller man nuzzled Alistair's neck.

"I'm going to stay here, with you." Mikl looked up at Alistair, only to see a smiling face. In less than a moment, their lips crashed together. The passionate kiss was broken only by the need for a slight moments breath. Alistair stood, moving himself and his lover to the bed. They broke apart, both panting slightly.

"I love you, Mikl." Alistair whispered in the younger man's ear, as he began to remove Mikl's shirt. Alistair took in the younger man's chiseled features, purring slightly. Their lips had almost met once more when a light knock came from the door.

"Oh, not again!" Alistair groaned, climbing off of Mikl. He worked hard to hide the growing erection in his pants as he headed over towards the door. He opened it slightly to see who it was.

"Eamon! What a… surprise!" He said, opening the door a bit more.

"Yes, I was wondering if we could talk for a moment, Alistair?" Eamon said from the door, and Alistair sighed, glancing over at Mikl for a split second. Mikl nodded an approval, and Alistair stepped outside the door.

"I've got company right now, Eamon. But I can spare a moment. What do you need?" Unbeknownst to the two men in the hallway, Mikl had his ear against the door, listening intently.

"Right, this will only take a moment. I've got some… news. About Mikl's father." Eamon said in a low voice, obviously aware that the 'company' was Mikl.

"Well, that's great! Spit it out!" Alistair said, expecting the best. Little did he know, that it was one of the worst.

"Mikl's father is… Dead."

* * *

Right, I know, short chapter. I just couldn't get anything flowing.

Rate and Review.

I'm not sure if I'm going to keep up with this story.


End file.
